


Notte

by Devoninacoffin



Series: Notte Bar [1]
Category: Hypnosis Microphone(albums), hypmic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Gen, Miniseries, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoninacoffin/pseuds/Devoninacoffin
Summary: This will be a miniseries of the hypmic division characters visiting a small hole in the wall bar called Notte. This is just some self indulgent exploration of the characters and interactions.The mature warning is due to the albums being 18+ and topics such as abuse and murder will be touched given character backgrounds.As a side note: Original characters work as bartenders here and will be involved in the stories as well as another character that appears later on.





	Notte

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had been thinking about for a bit and decided to just write it for fun and see where it goes. As a lot of the situations and setting involve my original characters which form a division themselves, here's a brief overview on who they are:
> 
> Sho and Cho Kurosawa: 27 year old twins that run the bar Notte from 6pm to 4am. Sho sometimes plays the piano as entertainment for clients. Their rap names are Kumo and AGEHA respectively.
> 
> Yata Rikuto (Karasu): a night life photographer. With the twins, they form the group UN-LOCK-E and represent the Osaka division. He is somewhat the hidden leader of the group while Sho is the official leader. He is 28.
> 
> If you'd like more info on them and see what they look like, there is a hypmic ocs moment on my twitter (ifollowghosts)

The end of the first battle between Buster Bro. and Mad Trigger Crew had arrived to a close. The results had been staggering to many, some women cheered and others could not help but cry. It was hard to ignore such an event led by two former members of The Dirty Dawg. But the day carried on in Chuuoku and the sun was beginning to set. The streets were calmer compared to the liveliness from before during the rap battles and people were either heading home or looking for a place to rest.

Jiro and Saburo walked behind their brother, dejected. Ichiro had been quiet, as if lost in his own thoughts while walking but seemed to snap out of it upon realizing his siblings too, were eerily quiet. He stopped suddenly and looked at them over his shoulder, a bright smile over his face before turning around and placing his hands on their heads, mussing up their hair gently. "If you keep brooding over it, you'll just get stuck. Both of you did great today, I couldn't be prouder of you. Next time, we'll definitely beat them!" Jiro looked up at his older brother, which he idolized and looked reluctant for only a second, before smiling back. Saburo observed the two and didn't seem to pick up on their cheerfulness. He could tell his older brothers were still devastated and putting up a front. "I'll working on my rhymes, nii-san!" Jiro answered to try and keep up the mood. Saburo pouted. "It's not like you will be able to make them better than mine." He directed his snide to the middle brother and while the two bickered (and Jiro had begun to pull on Saburo's cheeks), Ichiro noticed something moving from the corner of his eyes.

He looked over to reaffirm what he had seen _'A cat, probably.'_ He had come to assume in his mind. The object he had seen moving was in fact, not a cat, but three boxes stacked into a tower. Had he not taken the time to make out someone was carrying them with a lot of effort, he would've thought they were floating due to the dim light that was in the rather narrow alleyway. Watching the boxes tremble and titter was beginning to make him anxious and he walked over to offer some help. His brothers had eventually stopped squabbling once they saw Ichiro had fallen quiet again and had simply observed. The two looked at each other before following him, already knowing they were now bound to pick up boxes to help this stranger who was in over their heads.

-

Sho was inside the bar taking care of some last minute cleaning, much to his chagrin. There was only about an hour until the bar would open and Cho decided to take care of taking out the empty bottles from the previous week, they had begun to stack up and it was about time to put the boxes out near the dead end until they would take them to the recycling center. Trying to be more efficient, Cho had stacked three of them to take them out in one go, but keeping them in balance had proven difficult. They were fine with the weight but the boxes seemed to slip on top of the other and that was the real problem. Suddenly it felt like the load became lighter and lighter until Cho no longer had any boxes in hands. Blinking, he looked up to see the three young men who had each taken one: they all looked alike, somehow, the tallest wore a confident smile, the middle one seemed to have a lazy sort of grin and the smallest didn't seem to be as friendly. "Where do you need me to put it?" The tallest one asked casually as if this task was just a matter of fact to him. "Ah... Just over there at the end... Thanks..." The tall guy (at least, by his standards) nodded in affirmation and signaled for the other two to follow. _'They look related...'_ Cho thought vaguely as he saw them place the boxes down. Truthfully, while thankful for the help, he was a bit miffed to be helped out. He hoped they didn't think he was weak or anything.

"Are these all?" The middle one called out while looking back at him. "There is three more left, I'll go get them." He made haste since he became aware that the three would be waiting and brought them, again, all stacked one on top of the other. The oldest seemed amused by the sight as he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he took the top box once more and his brothers followed suit. "Thank you for the help, let me repay you with a drink." Once the three had come up to him Cho was able to get a better look. They all had different colored pair of eyes and beauty marks on their faces. Still, the blood resemblance was there, his best guess was siblings but he was careful not to assume. "Ah, no, that's alright ofuku-" The tall one stopped unexpectedly in mid sentence and stared at Cho, looking a bit troubled. The middle one seemed to also notice the same as the first, "I thought men weren't allowed in Chuuoku?" It dawned on Cho that he had been mistaken for a female. "Since it's the battle season, we were allowed a temporary work permit to run a business here. Come in." He replied nonchalantly as he opened the brick red door. The three siblings noticed the sign above it: 'Notte' in cursive roman letters. "Nōte*?" The middle one read in confusion. "It's foreign, Notte." replied the youngest in a mildly annoyed tone at his brother's question. Ichiro looked incredulous but they person they helped out seemed insistent on repaying the favor, given they had nothing pending to do, he decided to go in. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and kept alert in case this turned out to be some unexpectedly shady place.

-

The space inside was lit with a warm yellow light coming from all the antique looking lamps. The space was small but it didn't feel crowded, despite all the tables and seating available. At the end of it was a black piano. The bar area was near the entrance and had a few stools to sit on. Behind the counter, the spitting image of Cho stood, wiping the surface. The man looked up, noticing the three visitors and then at Cho. It was still thirty minutes until opening time. "They helped me out with the boxes. I'm treating them as thanks." The copy nodded in understanding and began taking three glasses out. "Feel free to take a seat..." Cho said casually while heading to the back of the counter. The brothers were still taking in the scenery until Jiro spoke up, in a whisper. "Ichi nii-san, this place looks way too classy, what if they try to charge us later for the drinks?" For once, Saburo agreed, the whole thing seemed suspicious just for some help with some boxes. "He's right Ichi nii-san, I don't think we should stay..."

Ichiro looked at the apprehension on his brother's faces and thought it might be best to leave. "Well, let's-" Just as he was about to agree, he heard the clinking of ice against the glass, it seemed the two would be bartenders had already taken care of preparing their drinks.

"We don't serve alcohol to minors so they are just juice cocktails. On the house as thanks for earlier, no need to be so reserved." The brothers assumed the one who spoke was the one whom they had helped and after looking at each other while deciding, they each walked up to the drink that caught their attention and sat on the stools. It seemed this person had catered to their color preferences as each drink seemed to follow the color on their clothes. Red, blue, yellow. Jiro seemed amused by it, since it reminded him of his favorite tokusatsu** series as well as his brothers.

"It was kind of you to help Cho." The look alike commented while the brothers became busy tasting their drinks. "They thought I was a woman." Cho commented, their grumpy expression seemed to be the default rather than them actually being grumpy. "It happens all the time so don't feel bad, I don't really mind. You were probably surprised tho." They continued, upon seeing the troubled look on the siblings' faces. "Name's Kurosawa Cho. This is Sho." They nodded to the look-alike who gave them a sleepy smile as he nodded to them. "Yamada Ichiro. These are my brothers..." He looked to his right at them. "Jiro!" replied the middle brother as he took a pause from sipping his drink. "Saburo." said the youngest while sipping from his straw. "Are you guys twins?" He asked, curiosity taking the best of him. "That's right." the two bartenders replied in unison as if to make a flat joke. "It's a nice place you got here, sad to think it’s temporary." Jiro chimed in while looking around once more, the piano kept grabbing his eye. "Since the place is pretty hidden, there are not a lot of clients so it's not worth keeping it open longer than the battle season. There's also the men prohibition rule so that would be a problem..." Cho replied while cleaning some glasses, they would be officially open in fifteen minutes. "I don't think I saw either of you in the rap battles..." Ichiro chimed in thoughtfully. The twins looked at each other and then continued to busy themselves while talking. "Our group tends to stay in the sidelines by choice. Speaking of..." Cho looked at them. "I thought you were familiar, Buster Bros, right?" At this, the three beamed with pride. "That's right." The older and clear representative of the group replied.

Despite the earlier loss, it was without question that Buster Bros was well known and with good reason, the reaffirmation of this fact was a boost to them, as a group and as brothers. "Good work out there." Cho commented and as if on cue, Sho slid a platter of gyoza in the middle of the three. "On the house." He replied curtly without expression. Ichiro laughed, appreciating the gesture. "Won't you go broke if you keep giving us free food?" He wondered, feeling a bit skeptical about all this kindness while his brothers each took a piece. "It's fine, it's how we hook you in so you come for another visit and actually buy next time." Cho replied, a hint of mischief in his tone. Ichiro smiled and graciously took a piece himself. It was good. As far as how they would handle things after such a tough day, this wasn't going so bad. The quieter of the twins stared at them as they happily ate the food he had prepared. "Are you going to head back now that your battle is over?"

Saburo and Jiro paused; they actually didn't know what the plan for now was. Both looked up to their brother. "We'll be staying a few days..." Ichiro answered while taking a sip of his juice. He needed to know what the end result for the other divisions would be. He needed to be sure who was going to win this season. He looked down at the surface of his red cocktail, it seemed simple at first glance but it somehow looked like it has a swirl of glitter if looked on the surface. He was of age to drink but he decided this was perhaps, not the best time, especially with his little brothers obviously being worried about his mood. It would be nice, he thought, if he could come in at a later time to drink. He had considered inviting sensei for a moment until he remembered how he would transform when he drank. A small smile escaped him as he recalled older days. Saburo had been the one to catch it before Jiro chimed in. "Does your other member work here too?" He seemed rather interested in the twins.

"Ah... That bastard..." Cho began. "I think he said he was going to take some photos around Chuuoku and to not expect him back today." Sho commented while looking upwards thoughtfully as he remembered. "He should be helping out here since this was his idea!" Cho explained, clearly peeved. "Don't mind it so much, it's fine, this way we get more money to take back home to the real Notte." Sho answered casually and smoothly, surprisingly, this seemed to immediately calm Cho down. It seemed that Sho was the one with the power between this sibling dynamic. Jiro felt bad it seemed he had put Cho in a bad mood so he tried changing the topic. "Real Notte?" His question seemed to work since Cho seemed to immediately take the bait. "Our division represents Osaka. Our actual bar is over there. Oh, right, I haven't said our group's name yet... Un-Lock-E, if you see us on the list come cheer us on." Cho smiled as he stored a glass but something about it seemed bitter. The grandfather clock at a corner of the room began to rang its bell, announcing it was time to open. The brothers had been startled, having failed to notice its presence in the room. "Ah, is it evening already? Is it alright for us to be here?" Ichiro asked, knowing they were present for freebies before actual work hours. "When it is this early in the evening, the crowd is pretty peaceful, so you don't have to worry about it." Sho looked at the younger siblings, knowing this was probably the cause. "We only get people from the battle season occasionally so most of our customers are women and it only really gets rowdy after the 11pm mark."

Ichiro's pose relaxed, now that he knew they didn't have to leave any time soon, although it did occur to him the women themselves might be a problem if they were spotted at the bar but he decided to go by what was said. Saburo had been rather silent this entire time. He had stopped touching his food as well. Ichiro looked over. "Oi, Saburo... What's the matter?" The youngest's face contorted into a frown, the hands resting on his lap shaping into fists. "Ichi nii..." Before he could voice out his worries, Jiro had taken off his cap and placed it on Saburo's head, lowering it enough so it would hide his face. "You're going to worry Ichi nii to death with this face... Come on... Cheer up. We are still not done." All the frustration he had felt had been threatening to release itself as tears. Saburo didn't understand how his two older brothers could keep on as if nothing this entire time. They had failed. Ichiro seemed momentarily surprised by Jiro's action but smiled, proud of him as he went for another sip of his drink with his right hand and patting Jiro on the back with his left without a word. "You both are the brothers that I'm proud of, keep your heads high. This isn't over yet." The two brothers looked up, moved at Ichiro's words and just when they were about to respond to his praise and encouragement- ' _BANG!_ ' The sound of the door being slammed open resounded the place. Cho immediately grimaced while Sho quietly but swiftly ~~moved~~ _fled_ to play the piano.

" _DARLING I'M HERE!!!_ " A blonde woman yelled out in triumph with a wide smile as she charged inside and made her way immediately to the bar, apparently not having taken notice of the brothers being at the bar. She sighed loudly as she placed her purse on the counter and took her seat which seemed to be one she was used to. "Ichijiku-san is working us ragged, write up documents here, be sure to surveil there, write up a report of squabbling in the battle grounds. I'm going to lose it if any other division tries to start somethi-" She stopped as if realizing the presence of others other than the bartender who stood in front of her with a scowl. "Are?" She blinked and then leaned in closer to peer at the brothers. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone else would be here at this time! It's so early!" Cho's silent sigh somehow made itself known and emitted the exhaustion this woman seemed to bring to him. "Darling, you didn't say anything about getting new customers! Buster Brothers at that! I should get an autograph!" The brothers stared in shock at the boisterous and energetic girl. Ichiro seemed a bit overwhelmed at first but recovered quickly as soon as she started to act like a fan. He knew how to handle fans. He chuckled lightly at the request before Cho immediately cut him off. "Ichiro-san, despite looking 18, this woman is a 30 year old man-eater, be on your toes." The blonde seemed shocked. "Ehh?! What is with that call out darling?! I've been visiting all week with only eyes for you right now!" She pouted cutely. "With exception of Ichiro-san, making a pass at minors is a crime." "That's alright, I think they are cute but not my type." Jiro and Saburo peeked over their brother with slight glares and complicated feelings.

"No offense meant by that, of course. It would've been nice if you were all legal age but we can't have them all." She commented to put the younger siblings at ease in a sing song voice. Jiro frowned and began to question any integrity this adult might have. He would have to keep Saburo away from her. Ichiro raised a brow at the bubbly woman but figure it was alright with her being, apparently, a member of the police force and working under Ichijiku-san. "I'm surprised though, I never expected to bump into one of the former The Dirty Dawg members here, of all places, much less their new group." She looked at them with interest as Cho started to serve up her usual drink. "I saw today's battle, it's too bad, I was rooting for you!" Something about the gal's*** lackadaisical tone rubbed Ichiro the wrong way but he decided to eat quietly rather than start something. "But Mad Trigger Crew, your rivals are tough opponents so it doesn't come as a surprise. Well, cheer up, I'm sure you'll get another chance." Ichiro shifted slowly in his seat, trying to remain composed and as if he was preoccupied with his food. He wasn't the type to argue with a woman or pick a fight over this but her words seemed to carry ill intent as opposed to what she was saying. Jiro glared at the woman without reservation and seemed about to speak up but Ichiro signaled for him to stop before he got the chance to.  


  
In the background, a soft piano jazz piece began to play, courtesy of Sho, who seemed to be indirectly trying to diffuse the situation. Cho sighed and served the blonde. "So, asides from your daily harassment, what brings you here today?" The blonde frowned up at Cho. "I came to see you darling, of course. I also need to vent, it's been terrible at work! Did you know four groups tried to start a hypnosis microphone battle outside the specified time?" All three brothers flinched slightly, knowing who all four groups were. "And one of them is part of the mafia you know, it's lucky his team members can hold him down, he's a loose cannon. Asides from that the girls spectating would get really rowdy sometimes." She nodded to the brothers. "I'm still hearing sobbing from these guys' fans. It's heartbreaking. You three are too popular for how young you are. Nothing but trouble ahead when you get older." She made a sly smile as she took a sip of her brandy. "Mind your words." Cho warned as if used to this woman's behavior. "Heheh." She grinned. Cho noticed the brother were just about down with their food. "No refill?" "No, we're ok. We should be heading out now anyway..." Ichiro answered politely. He didn't feel like being in this woman's company any longer, even if he did get to hear about what usually went on in the administrative side of the event. Jiro and Saburo got up from their seats. "Cho-san, thanks for the food and drinks. I'll come visit again." He bowed slightly, in a causal manner while keeping his hands inside his pockets . In return, Cho bowed formally. "We will look forward to your next visit. That goes for you two as well." He directed his words to the younger siblings, who seemed to be taken off guard with the invitation given the fact the place was a bar. Jiro grinned and nodded in thanks. "I'll think about it." Saburo mumbled thoughtfully as he follow behind Ichiro.  


  


-  


"Are you ok, Ichi nii?" Saburo called out. "Hm? Everything's fine. Don't worry so much. Let's head back before it gets darker, seems like a lot of people are getting off work right now." Ichiro replied casually as they made their way to where they are staying. Jiro walked on his right. He looked thoughtful about what happened and knew that the words that woman said had gone the wrong way for his older brother. It was bad timing. He also understood that pressing Ichiro for more answers would be a bad idea. There are some things that his big brother was keeping to himself in regards to Samatoki and while he wanted to know more, he decided now wasn't the time to ask. "Oi, nii-chan, is it really okay to visit that place again?" Ichiro looked at Jiro and smiled. "Sure, but only go with me. I'm not sure how it would look if only you two were going into the bar and it might give off the wrong idea. Plus, you heard Kurosawa-san, need to be careful of some of the ofukuro apparently." He said the last part jokingly and his brothers picked it up, smiling in amusement and comforted that it their brother didn't seem shaken by the encounter at the bar. Jiro proceeded to talk about the twins and more specifically, how Cho seemed to feel in regards to the woman they had met, to which the siblings laughed while recalling his expressions. Tomorrow would be another day to tackle, but for now, they were able to feel at ease despite the day they had thanks to each other, most of all.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a very long time so thank you for reading, I hope it was to your liking! If you have any suggestions or critiques or things you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, feel free to leave a comment below! This is basically the intro and I plan to try and tackle each division by chapters as the plot builds up and perhaps at the end have all the divisions together to interact. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Text notes:
> 
> *My understanding of Japanese is VERY limited so please tell me if this is wrong somehow but my intention with this part was that Jiro read the bar's name in Japanese as if the text was romaji as 乗って (のって) although it's a foreign word and should be read as ノッテ in katakana.  
> I've noticed hypmic characters generally tend to have a good grasp of English words but made Jiro confused about this because it's an Italian word that sounds similar to a Japanese one.  
> Incidentally, notte in Japanese is most likely the te-form of the verb 乗る (noru - to ride, board, or get into ) in the context of a train, car, etc.
> 
> **Tokusatsu series, for those who don't know, are superhero series. I actually don't know if Jiro is a fan of them and this is a liberty I took based off the idea that they like pop culture stuff like popular anime series and tokusatsu since series like Kamen Rider are very well loved. If anything in canon says otherwise now or at a later time, I will likely change this about them.
> 
> ***If you are not familiar with Japanese fashion, this might be a weird word to place here but gal here is used as gyaru, which is a type of fashion popular with women. There are different type of gyaru, the most popular in anime being kogyaru (inspired by California lifestyle, usually represented by tan girls with flashy nails and make up).


End file.
